1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a solar panel installation and, more particularly, to apparatuses and assemblies for use in a solar panel installation.
2. Background Information
Solar panel support systems are of two major types. A first system is that of ground installation with heavy anchoring elements such as poured or blocks of cement or concrete which maintain the support structure in place against ambient weather conditions and the like. Ground systems, by their very nature, while supported by heavy anchoring elements designed to withstand inclement weather need to be installed efficiently over wide areas. In addition, efficient specifically oriented placement of panels is required with means for adjustment in order to best utilize the panels.